The A to Z of Serpents and Lions
by Lateral Thinker
Summary: The alphabets have their say in the relationship of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. It is the first Year of the Aspirers at Hogwarts. 20 students are chosen. Don't take into account HBP and DH. Humour really starts with chp 4 first 3 are introductory!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**:** WELL IM BAACK!!! Yes I know almost 4 years and u though she'll never finish this!!! Well I've had a change of heart. Will be doing this story all over again, changing a few things here and there plus giving a bit more detail to each chapter.. I just realised how much my writing sucked in the earlier chapters!!! I loved the comments on my first story and hope that I get the same response from this one. Well here's the Prologue redone! **

The early morning at the Burrow had a peaceful silence around it. Most of the Weasley's were deep in sleep. Ginny Weasley though was anxious over an empty parchment staring back at her. By now it should have had a three and half feet long essay for Professor Flitwick on Cheering Charms.

"Why?.WHHHY??? During the holidays!!!!!" She moaned to herself.

She thought about her first and probably her last helping hand she'd need on completing this essay as she had clearly given up herself.

_Let me see if Hermione's awake_. Ginny looked outside her bedroom window, the sun was almost out and she knew her mother would make her come down and help her for breakfast. _Best if I go wake her up by myself _

Ginny got off the bed and slipped her dressing gown on over her Chudley Cannons pyjamas as she tip toed to Bill's room. Since Bill had now moved out and wasn't planning on visiting soon as he'd gone to honeymoon with Fleur, Ginny couldn't be happier to have Hermione stay at the Burrow over the summer. Living with six elder brothers, Ginny was pampered but also treated like the youngest brother of the family. She could almost outdo Fred and George at their pranks, rival Charlie's Quidditch skills, fight dirty like Ron but yet she seemed to lack Percy's enthusiasm for studies!! So once in a while it was nice to have a girl around. She opened the door and found Hermione wide awake on her bed and she also found someone else sitting by her bedside looking over her, stroking her hair softly.

"Ron! Oops sorry, I'll come back lat…."

"It's alright Ginny. Come on in, I was about to go anyway, yes I was about to goooooooo" Ron finished yawning. Once Ron was gone, Ginny closed the door and placed herself by Hermione's feet.

"I know you guys are going out, and love each other to distraction. But you really must stop giving off a sparkling aura, everytime you're in the same room. It's scarring to people who lack a love life..." completed Ginny by pointing to herself.

"You see the same thing when Harry's with...."

"Luna?? Well ...I don't think they need any aura around them to stand out! Harry's the Boy Who Lived and Luna's the Girl ......Who Got Harry Potter"

"I know. I still can't believe it! I'm happy for him but now I need to know the real reason for you coming here. You're not exactly a morning person Gin. So what's up?"

"How can you say something like that!!! I just wanted ...you know ....to chat" Ginny said trying to stifle her yawn and thinking to herself that she was probably pushing her luck out of the window. When all Hermione did was stare at her and raise her eyebrows.

Ginny hesitated "Well you see Mione…"

"No. Don't start. I have seen that look before. An exact imitation of you brother when he's stuck at studies, or something like that and neither you, nor your brother call me _Mione _unless you want something"

"Oh pleaseeeeeeeee! I'm having trouble with the Charms assignment Flitwick set for us. Some new rule about assignments over the hols so we are well prepared when we begin our N.E.W.T.S. Like we don't get enough when we are at Hogwarts and we only have two days before school starts again." Ginny finished as she counted two fingers to emphasize her point.

"Hmmm. Alright I'll see what I can do. But right now I need to catch up with some more sleep." Hermione turned around to lie on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Ginny Weasley stepped back into her room happy with herself. She knew Hermione would give in by breakfast. Everything was starting to look so...so perfect. Voldermort defeated by Harry and the Order, Ginny was starting NEWTS and her family couldn't be in a better shape. They were much better off compared to the five years earlier, now that Dad had a promotion. Yes, everything was perfect in Ginny Weasley's world and no one was going to spoil it. At least that's what she thought until two days later.

**Authors Note:**** Ok I know I changed the pairing I realised I do prefer Ron/Herm to Harry/Herm.... hopefully this is better.... any comments ..and ****constructive**** criticism are most welcome!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: A is for Asshole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, these characters and locations are all the imagination of J.K Rowling**.

**Chapter 1: A is for Asshole!**

Come on now, hurry up!!" Mrs Weasley ushered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny towards the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾. It was a mess trying to get everyone into the car and to London. By the time they had reached the station it was 10.50. At that point Mrs Weasley didn't believe in wasting any time, so she grabbed the first two trolleys she found in sight and dumped Harry and Ron's luggage on one together, while the other was loaded with Ginny and Hermione's trunks.

Compared to the guys Ginny was having a tough time steering hers and Hermione's trolley. Not because she couldn't do it, but Hermione's trunk was unusually heavy which turned out to be the weight of the extra 20 books Hermione had specifically picked up for _light_ reading. And by now everyone knew what Hermione's light reading was.

"Ok Harry, you and Ron go first then, and Ginny and Hermione will follow me. Is that ok?" The boys nodded, quickly scanning the area, they disappeared into the solid barrier.

"You know it's really surprising" Ginny said to Hermione, "How is it that no Muggle ever notices that we disappear here?"

"Well theoretically even if they do, I 'm sure someone from the Ministry sorts it out. Look! Mrs. Weasley's gone. You sure you don't want me to help you with that trolley?... Definitely? Ok let's go then."

Hermione disappeared into the barrier as Ginny followed pushing the trolley. But it turned out to be too heavy so she decided to run to the barrier and push the trolley with all her might or she was going to miss the Hogwarts Express. Bracing herself she pushed the trolley as hard as she could and started running towards the barrier. As the barrier came closer she started losing control of the trolley.

_Oh no! Not now._

She had just managed to get through the barrier and felt herself losing her grip to steer and Ginny had to let go. She tried running after her trolley because it was now heading straight for a group of seventh years, by the train.

_Uh oh!_ Ginny thought to herself. The trolley was now heading for a tall guy but Ginny couldn't tell who he was as his back was turned to the trolley. The poor guy was gonna be in the hospital wing for a very long time! Ginny shut her eyes the moment she saw the guy turn around. She couldn't bear to see the expression of pain that was about to caused by her. All she heard was a loud WHAM and then....

"ARGHH! STUPID WEASLEY!"

Ginny snapped her eyes open at that remark.

_No way, it couldn't be._

She walked up to the crowd of students who were clearing to give her way. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom were smiling broadly at her. Her suspicions were slowly confirming. She reached the clearing ahead to see Pansy Parkinson kneel down over a seventh year of the Slytherin house.

_Oh great!_

She had spotted her lopsided trolley and open trunk... but she wasn't happy about that. Her books were now scattered and the permanent ink given to her by Fred and George was now oozing own Draco Malfoy's blond hair to his face and robes. Ginny simply stared at him wide eyed. It was the next best thing after being turned into a ferret. He wouldn't know how to get rid of the ink unless he knew that the twins had created another fluid that was going to erase the ink.

"You're going to pay for this Weasley!" Malfoy pushed Parkinson aside and stood up as he started reaching for Ginny.

"IIII don't think so.... Heaven forbid if this comes true, but if I was you, I'd be more worried about getting rid of that ...." Ginny said as she drew a circle with a finger pointed at Malfoy. "...You're doing really well for your precious image Malfoy, first a ferret and now your hair's a virtual image of a skunk. It does get better every single time." Ginny started to laugh as Ron, Harry and Hermione joined the crowd.

"Nice hairdo Malfoy!" Ron had started to crack up the minute he saw Malfoy

"Way to go Gin!" Harry shouted.

"Ginny I AM proud of you. Bad hair day huh Malfoy!" Surprisingly that came from Hermione. She knew well over the past few years that Malfoy was some one who was never going to change so she had decided to treat him the way he treated her.

The porter had started calling out to the crowd that had gathered around them. "Hey! What are you kids doin ere? C'mon get on the train, hey you there get that trolley sorted and get on."

"It isn't mine!" Malfoy shouted back. "It belongs to the Mudblood and her fan club. I wouldn't want to contaminate myself by touching her filth" Mafloy kicked the trunks aside and vanished from sight as he climbed into the train."

"I sure hope that stain doesn't come off" Hermione muttered as she heaved her luggage into the compartment.

"It has to I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it. Come on, let's go." Ron consoled her

The four of them, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and Luna had found themselves a large compartment and started catching up with each other. The air was filled with laughter, giggles and the talks about the usual of what happened during the holidays, the love interests, Quibbler articles(as far as Luna was concerned), Quidditch etc. The train was now speeding through the wild forest when their compartment door had slipped open and Draco Malfoy was standing there again, with Zabini Blaise next to him and Crabbe and Goyle in the background.

However, now he looked more different. Ginny was looking at Malfoy disbelievingly. The ink had vanished from his silvery blonde hair. He had clearly given up on the long hairstyle he favoured the last two years. Shorter hair seemed to define his facial features more handsomely. No longer was there a skinny gawky kid but he was lean and well toned body of a 6ft seventeen year old. He was almost as tall as Ron! He seemed to have discarded his robes because he was a wearing crisp white collared shirt with rolled up sleeves. She could see that Quidditch had clearly done his arms a favour. His shirt was tucked neatly into his black trousers and he looked less and less of a teenager as Ginny continued to stare. She turned to look at the rest of the people in the compartment.

_I'm glad I'm not the only one!_

The rest of them couldn't believe how much Malfoy's looks had changed over the summer. They were all staring as well and if Malfoy had not been there, it would almost look like everyone was in some sort of trance.

Ginny looked back at Malfoy who clearly looked annoyed and stepped in.

"Stop drooling Patel, I'm not interested Brown, I aren't someone like Potter you stare openly at Longbottom and Granger if you brains aren't working this time I'll explain it to you in one word: Puberty"

"Get out Malfoy!" Harry yelled. He had been brought to his senses immediately

"What do you want anyway?" Ginny barked

"All I want is my wand which currently resides in your trunk Weaslette" Malfoy said coldly

"Fine!"

Ginny stood up and reached for her trunk which was on top of the rack above their seats. She pulled it out and threw her trunk open. As she stepped aside she said, "Just take it and get out"

Malfoy came over to her and looked into her trunk, he carelessly began tossing all her belongings out and took out his wand which was lying under some of her school books. He pocketed it quickly and turned around leaving a screaming Ginny behind who was calling out names to him.

"Argh! He truly is an Asshole" Ginny screamed

**Authors Note:****I know not a lot of change just a couple of grammar errors... but i guess it makes a little difference. Let me know what you think? And onto editing Chapter 2!!**


	3. Chapter 2: B is for Bitch

**Authors Note****: Thank you to my two reviewers Blackkat913 and CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11. For the old version of this chapter. Hopefullly? Do i see you guys reviewing again :S (and i promise that henceforth chapter titles will no longer be rude words!!!)**

**Chapter 2: B is for Bitch!**

Draco Malfoy walked through the barrier at Platform 9 and ¾, extremely pleased with himself. His last year at Hogwarts was going to be different from the rest. No one was going to command him or tell him what is priority in his life was. In a very childish manner he thought to himself.

'_Dad is dead, the Dark Lord is no more, mother is too weak to say anything at all, and I am the sole heir to the entire Malfoy estate…'_

Life couldn't get any better for Draco Malfoy. His father had fled for his life when he realised that He-Who-Must –Not… ahh! Who cares? Voldemort was going to be defeated. In the process he had betrayed him, by not showing loyalty and got himself killed. Draco had never expressed his feelings about the war in the wizarding world because he knew how his parents felt and too much was at stake if he did show signs of being a rebel. Lucius Malfoy's death was not a very sad event to Draco. He had never taken the shock to heart because he and his father had never been close. In fact, the person who he saw a fatherly figure at all times was Snape. There was an understanding that went beyond words, emotions and expressions were enough. Although it didn't come as a surprise to him that Snape was really on the good side; Draco knew that Snape would keep him protected throughout the war even if it meant his own life was in danger.

Draco pushed his trolley up on the train and kept his luggage in an empty compartment still in his thoughts. When he had climbed down, he immediately saw four Slytherins walking to him, three of whom he found acutely irritating. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson rushed to his side closely followed by Blaise Zabini.

If Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were to be placed next to each other, one would easily be able to notice the contrast of light and dark. While Draco had the pale skin, blond hair with steel gray eyes, Blaise had the attraction through his raven black hair and electric blue eyes. Both of them were now extremely tall and usually had the same favourites. Blaise was Draco's true confidant. Draco had only gotten to know him better when they were paired up in Charms in their second year. One of the things that set him aside from other Slytherins was his knack to keep the people he wanted to at bay but he had also seen him charm others including Professor McGonagall. And that wasn't an easy thing to do. Of course the fact that he had more brains than half of his house put together made Blaise an enjoyable and trustable company.

Blaise grinned as he saw Draco climb down from the train and immediately changed it into a smirk as Pansy threw herself over him.

"Oh Drakey! I've missed you loads and oh my god… you've changed so much" she said as she admired him.

Draco had been dating Pansy for a couple of months now and she was already getting on his nerves. Wriggling free of her tight grasp he reached up to Blaise and asked, "I see that I'm not the only one with changes"

Blaise smiled back in reply and Draco hoping to steer clear of Pansy walked away wanting to have a good one to one conversation with Blaise. He was like a brother to him who he wished he always had.

"Still with Patel from Ravenclaw? She's been up and down the platform and train five times already"

"Yes and No" Blaise grinned

"Care to be specific"

"Yes ...because technically I AM still dating her and no because ....by the time this train reaches Hogwarts I won't be"

Draco smiled to himself thinking that girls were an area where both he and Blaise were naturally talented. While some boys found it extremely difficult to even face the girl they liked, he and Blaise had a whole flock of girls surrounding them most of the time. Once again life just couldn't get any better for him. Daydreaming to himself a clinking sound bought Draco back to reality. His eyes widened when he spun around and saw a trolley with two large trunks charging towards him. Too late.

Draco felt a pain in his ribs as the wind was knocked out of him. One of the large trunks had opened and scattered the belongings out. Trying to get up, Draco felt a wet feeling on his scalp. He reached up to touch his hair with his hand and brought it down to see it was smudged with black ink. He glared at the girl who had been standing a distance away, but she on the other hand had turned away with her hands over her eyes. She seemed like a slim, tall girl with shoulder length red hair. Red Hair? RED HAIR!

Draco's anger got better of him as he thought _'I should have known better'_ and furiously shouted, "AAAAHHHH STUPID WEASLEY!"

A crowd of people were now starting to surround him as Pansy bent down to him and cooed annoyingly in his ear. "Oh its ok darling, you're gonna be fine"

Draco could see some of the regular Gryffindors sniggering at him including Longbottom! Slowly the crowd began to make way for that idiot again. As she approached him, Draco could clearly see the disbelief in her eyes. Even he now knew that he was never in such a humiliating scenario before …well maybe except the ferret incident in fourth year.

Draco was livid and got up speaking clearly, "You're going to pay for this Weasley!" he starting to reach out to her hoping all he could do was throw a punch, even if she was a girl he didn't care. He hated her for being Weasley and nothing was going to change his hatred towards her or her entire family. But she didn't seem to want to play nice. Was she always like this? Wasn't she the same Potter loving girl who he shouted at in a corridor for that annoying 'green eyed pickled toad' valentine song or something! Probably the fact that she wasn't a coward anymore and could face up to him along with embarrassing him made him hate her even more.

Then the great trio joined in, it definitely wasn't a good way to start his day. Hoping he could get back he picked on their weakest spot. Granger. Calling her Mudblood didn't seem enough but he didn't want to stand there with black ink all over his face and walked off.

The train had now left the platform and Draco was in a compartment with Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe. He wanted to try a cleaning spell on his robes and started looking for this wand, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"I think it might have dropped in Weasley's trunk, you want me to go get it?" Blaise asked

"No. I'll get it myself but I am not going back for another session to them looking like this" Draco said, thinking that is remark was evident enough.

"Here, I'll fix it for you" Pansy offered.

She removed her trunk and opened it to remove a small bottle. Pansy had bought it from the Weasley girl's brother's shop in Diagon Alley. Careful not to mention it to Draco since she knew that he wouldn't even let her reach towards him; she placed the tip of her wand on the bottle, murmured a spell and then pointed to Draco's head. Instantly the ink was starting to vanish and at the same time the clear liquid from the bottle in Pansy's hand was decreasing. Draco gave her kiss on the cheek and thanked her. He quickly stood up and left the compartment leaving his robes behind saying that he could fix that later.

Blaise watched him go and stood up as well, "I'd better come too, one against an unknown number doesn't sound good to me. I'll see you in a minute" He said to Pansy and left. As Crabbe and Goyle weren't smart enough to give Pansy company they just chose to follow the two out and left Pansy in the compartment alone.

As Draco started scanning the compartments he thought to himself , 'Honestly the youngest Weasley was a real bitch"

**Authors Note****: JUST the usual.. reviews please**


	4. Chapter 3: C is for Competition

**Authors Note:**** Disclaimer..blah blah....just read!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Pansy Parkinson sat in her compartment all by herself pondering back over the day's event. She hadn't missed the Weasley coming onto the platform with a broken trolley. When it had hit Draco she caught his inquisitive glance to her. Paranoia was not a trait in Pansy but still she did not want any risk when it came to her relationship with Draco. They had been dating for 2 months now but over the summer she could think of material gains as well. The war was over and she needed someone influential within her reach. Lucius Malfoy's death also made Draco the sole heir to the whole Malfoy estate. He was becoming more of a trophy that she wanted to keep to herself and the recent change in his physical appearance only seemed to strengthen that want.

So she couldn't.....no she wasn't going to take any risk at all.

She slowly leaned her head back her eyes wide open. Her legs crossed automatically and she started swinging them subconsciously. If anyone in Slytherin had passed that compartment and noticed the posture, they would have a strong urge telling them that Pansy Parkinson was up to something.

The students filed in the Great Hall once they reached the castle and sat down on their respective tables with the usual excitement, watching the first years get sorted and helped themselves to the delicious food appearing on their plates miraculously.

Ginny and the others tucked in quickly and finished their meal as the train journey had left them all hungry and they hadn't taken anything from the trolley lady. The feast was over relatively soon as the Headmaster stood up and cleared his throat to start his speech.

"A warm welcome, to the new students of Hogwarts and a welcome back, to our old ones. Today, I wish to make a special announcement that will bring a change in the history of Hogwarts. So I expect that the Head of Houses, Prefects and the older students will make sure that the rules are known to the first years."

Dumbledore paused as there was a general mumur and started to speak again

"Over the years Hogwarts has been a reputed school for its high standards and has produced high achieving witches and wizards. There is credit for the teachers and students for putting in their efforts, but there's also credit to the competition between our houses that cause each student to thrive more and do better than the other.

After having a discussion with the staff, the majority of us have decided to hold an event that will bring Hogwarts closer within these walls. After every four years at Hogwarts an event will be held to remind the students that being together will make all of us much stronger. So I am pleased to announce that this year is the first Year of the Aspirers"

"The year of the what!" questioned Ron looking over at the others. Hermione immediately answered him, partly because she knew the answer and partly so she could hear the speech

"Aspirers are people who aspire or motivate others to do something. In a competition's case – win!"

"…It is a competition held between the houses and will last over the school year. Its rules are quite simple. There will be five students chosen from each house, by a casting vote from the students and head of the particular house. The aim of the chosen five will be to carry out one task, given to them over a period of four weeks. At the end of each fourth week, students and staff will vote again for the best performers out of the five in each house. However the student with the lowest vote will leave the competition and each house will find themselves with four remaining Aspirers. This will carry one until we have only 2 remaining from each house, who will carry out the final task, the only task set for them by myself and the staff."

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the astounded expressions on his student's faces, who were taking in every word to be discussed later that night. Oh yes they would talk, but they still had to know that slight drawback!

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Hermione "How could Dumbledore possibly suggest that. Does she have no idea how risky it is between the houses!"

Ron however retaliated, "Hermione it is probably the only way to get back at Slytherins aaannddd it's a bonus if we win in whatever the final task is! Don't ya think so Harry?"

"Dumbledore's a wise man. Don't worry about it. I am sure he's thought through it."

Parvati and Lavender had already retired leaving the others behind to carry on through the conversation and Neville had lost Trevor again. Colin Creevey joined in and asked.

"Who do you think should be the five going from our house?"

Immediately six pairs of eyes (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Colin) directed themselves towards Harry.

"No… Not this time. It is best if I am left out of this one"

"But that's not upto you to decide is it Harry?" Ginny grinned

One by one, each of them left for their dorms and Ginny entered her own wondering over the last part of the head masters speech. It really was uncertain to decide what he was planning to do. Risky too, just as Hermione had said. It was quite crazy! The competitors were chosen by the school, they were judged by the school but had to complete all the tasks (except the final) set to them by other houses!

The next morning Draco woke up to find the rest of his dorm mates looking at a small orb suspended in mid air in the middle of their room. He passed a questioning look to Blaise who just gave an unknowing shrug. So Draco took the initiative and got down from his bed to get a better look. There were 5 blank parchments in the orb and another parchment which had a set of instructions. Each student had to write down 5 names of those who would represent their house and place them back in the orb. Each parchment was cast with a spell so that the writer couldn't put his or her own name down.

The parchments had to be placed back in the orb before breakfast so that it could be taken to the Headmaster's office and the counting could begin immediately. The same orb was found in every dorm of the school that morning and the names of the 20 students would be called out after dinner that day. The day was going quite slow for nearly all of the students. Each one would whisper and giggle. They would start guessing who the 20 could be and some even started giving ideas of what the tasks should be! A group would always be huddled together asking the same question everytime…..

"Whom did you vote for?" Colin muttered to Ginny as they tried to enlarge the beetles in front of them during Charms.

"Students" Ginny replied amused.

"Come on. I'll tell you who I voted for!" giving her a hopeful smile.

"Colin … we are not first years!"

By the end of lunch nearly every student was guessing who would be the five to represent their house. Colin eventually started pestering Ginny for her votes as well. Ginny knew that Colin could be a real pain at times but he was still quite a close friend to her. In Colin's early years he would be picked on and called a nerd but over the years he had learnt to take the criticism and build on them.

Now he was more confident; a friend who could have a really striking personality when he choose to and stand his ground like any other Gryffindor.

They headed for their double Potions where the lesson had passed in to absolute silence except while listening to Professor Snape muttering about the art of producing potions blah blah blah… .

Today they were supposed to create the Polyjuice potion, something that her brother, Harry and Hermione had done with ease… well except maybe for Hermione who ended up like a cat for a few weeks. Colin, Ginny and another Gryffindor called Natalie McDonald were sharing a table today. Halfway through her lesson Ginny had lost complete hope for her potion working as it had gone a greyish colour.

"Well that's not exactly helpful to anyone in this room is it Miss Weasley!"

And swipe! Her potion had been drained and she was to collect the ingredients again from the cupboard to make the potion correctly again this time. As she reached to pick up the jar of Boomslang skin a slip of parchment fell from the shelf. She quickly picked it up, scanned through it and left the cupboard before the Professor could come back. She reached Colin and whispered to him,

"I need to tell you something later"

"Your votes?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head hopelessly and went back to her potion.

"Malfoy, Blaise and Parkinson were the three on top of that list!" Snape's voting for them!" Ginny told Colin and the rest of the Gryffindors through dinner.

"Why does Malfoy always have to be there whenever Slytherin is mentioned!" exasperated Colin. Ron and Harry nodded their heads together.

"Well... I guess we just have to wait for a few minutes now don't we?" said Hermione

Once the desserts had been cleared from the table, Dumbledore stood up at the centre of the table. The Great Hall was now completely silent in anticipation to hear those 20 names that they had been guessing throughout the day.

"I shall call out the names of the students according to this house order: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Once all the names have been called out could those students please stand up so that everyone is able to see who your twenty students shall be. I shall expect you to stay behind and wait for your Head of the House to come and give you further instructions. Very well then, without further ado...from the Hufflepuff house… Justin Finch – Fletchley.."

Before Dumbledore could go any further a loud applause erupted from the Hufflepuff table. Everyone was slapping Justins back. He couldn't help grinning himself either. Dumbledore waited for the cheers to stop and carried on.

"Well done Justin. For now let us carry on with the Hufflepuffs…. So where were we?… oh yes thank you Professor McGonagall… next from Hufflepuff we have Owen Cauldwell...........Laura Madley,.......... Kevin Whitby ..............and finally Rose Zeller.

Now then from Ravenclaw we have Terry Boot…, Micheal Corner…, Su Li…, Luna Lovegood…...and Padma Patil."

"Loony was picked! Good for her!" Harry cheered but went a bit pink as the others grinned at him.

"From Gryffindor we have Colin Creevey…, Hermione Granger…, Natalie McDonald…, Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley"

The shock hit the Gryffindor table as they realised that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were not chosen!

"And finally from Slytherin we have Malcolm Baddock…, Draco Malfoy.., Theodore Nott….., Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

The moment Dumbledore had stopped the whole Great Hall cheered even more and some wolf whistled! They finally stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Please may this Year's Aspirer's raise themselves"

Ginny stood up her eyes fixed on the Slytherin table and then to Malfoy who returned her cold stare. The moment the Gryffindors and Slytherins stood up facing each other, the silent message was passed in the Great Hall.

The competition had begun.

**Authors Note:****Well what do you think? reviews! Thats all i ask for!!**


	5. Chapter 4: D for Dump, Date or Dare

**Authors Note:****Just to let to you i have just re done all the chapters for this story, changed a few things, added a bit more detail to characters and a few spelling mistakes... but i am sure there are some errors here and there. **

**Thanks to obssesion911, bIgSmILe737, writrfreak15 and Alexandria J. Malfoy, who reviewed the older version of the last chapter. Hopefully you can let me know if this was better I hope you can still enjoy the story**

Chapter 4 D is for Dump, Date or Dare

_Padma: Well, here's my chance. To prove to myself and get Blaise back._

_Blaise: I seriously can't wait to get hold of those Gryffindors and beat them. Too bad Potter and Weasley weren't picked. Oh well, I've still got Creevey._

_Colin: Whaaaa… I got picked! How did I get picked…? Wait! How did Luna get picked?_

_Luna: It must have been those Wrackspurts again. Doing their jobs of making brains fuzzy._

_Justin: I had a hunch it could be me! Bet Granger's not surpised._

_Hermione: I am shocked! I didn't know I was going to get so much support. I feel so grateful to those who voted for me. Laura and Rose deserved it too. They are hardly ever in the spotlight._

_Laura/ Rose: Terry/Micheal got picked!_

_Terry: Hmmm… seems Prefects are popular me and Zeller got picked._

_Micheal: Laura's cute. Why didn't Cho get picked? Maybe Su is getting more popular._

_Su: Maybe I am getting popular_

_Theodore: I am not complaining! I just hope I'm not voted out first. Li is definitely getting more popular in Ravenclaw._

_Malcolm: This is what I call a fantastic timing! I've gotta teach that Thomas a lesson… kept dodging my bludgers at last year's match._

_Dean: I've got to make the most of this! Is it me or are the Gryffindor girls getting more attractive?_

_Natalie: I wasn't expecting it to be me ..... Kevin is quite all right I suppose._

_Kevin: Who me?_

_Owen: Well, that's a surprise Harry and Ron didn't get picked. No surprises in the Slytherin part though Pansy...Malfoy…Wait! Did I just call her Pansy?_

_Pansy: Well done Draco! Well I suppose he's not the only good one this year… speaking of which I need to take care of a certain Gryfinndor as well._

_Ginny: Yay! Fantastic time to get into really high spirits.. Colin and Hermione were both picked. Well too bad for Harry and Ron. Oh well I guess it's a good time to get back at that prat Malfoy._

_Draco: Good! Now I can teach Weasley a few things about winning and why not to mess with a Malfoy._

_

* * *

_

_That night was the beginning of the change, a change that would turn the lives of the chosen 20 in the forthcoming year._

_

* * *

  
_

Blaise Zabini came down earlier than usual for breakfast the next morning. He helped himself to scrambled eggs with toast when he thought back to the previous night. Professor Snape had told them that for this week they weren't expected to do much as houses still had to set tasks for each other. As he finished his toast he decided to help himself to some cereal and watched the so-called Gryfinndor Aspirers join their table.

_What a group!_ he thought and sniggered

"What is it?" Pansy asked

"Nothing. It's just a bit difficult to digest" he nodded towards the table he had been looking at a moment before.

"Your breakfast?" Crabbe asked concerned as he eyed Blaise's cereals.

Pansy rolled her eyes above and said, " Crabbe whenever we need your opinion we'll ask for it ok? Till then… shut it!"

She moved across the table and seated herself next to Blaise so that the conversation was kept between themselves.

" I mean who'd vote for them! No Potter or Weasley, ok maybe the youngest is there and so is Granger...but Creevey, Thomas and McDonald! I'd never even heard of her until last night."

Pansy replied subconsciously with "Hmmm, Your right" every time he paused. She let Blaise carry on with his list of complaints about why Gryfinndors are useless and loyal prats and so on. Her mind travelled elsewhere once again when she had heard of Weasley's name.

"Seriously…" Blaise said as he sipped his orange juice and put his glass down "Gryffindors are useless, loyal prats. What say you Draco?"

Pansy snapped out of her trance immediately and looked to her right. Draco was watching her with a curious expression that made her feel transparent. Trying to get away from the situation she quickly got up and left the table. Blaise watched Pansy's departing figure and then looked at Draco who was looking the same way.

"Have either one of you been listening to me?!"

Draco was about to say no when the morning owls interrupted him and flew into the Great Hall, a handsome tawny one dropping a small package on his lap.

"From home?" enquired Blaise

"I can't think of anywhere else"

" You gonna open it here?"

"Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Well that depends on how much more attention you want to yourself"

Ignoring Blaise's comment he picked up and unfolded the letter attached to parcel. He quickly scanned it and returned it to his trouser pocket and thought about whether he should share it with others or keep it to himself. Maybe for once he didn't want this attention. Inside the simple box was a fist sized black orb with green engraving on it. Draco's eyes narrowed as he quickly covered it again and read the letter that was inside the box.

_My dear son,_

_This is a keystone to our family. Now that your father has passed away, I feel that you are ready to possess this being the true heir. It will bring good luck to you. Keep it safe and take care of yourself._

_Your loving Mother._

Feeling slightly distracted he excused himself from the table and decided he wanted to keep this information to himself. He was never superstitious but it was a family heirloom, and meant a lot to him he went back to his dorm and placed it in his bedside cabinet forgetting about Pansy.

* * *

The same afternoon, when Draco was walking down a corridor to get to the library, he heard a pair of angry voices. Swiftly he got behind a closet that hid him from view.

"You told me you've never been with anyone like me before." A female voice shouted.

"And I meant it." This one Draco recognised instantly. It was Blaise. "I have never been with an 'Asian' girl before. So my statement was kind of literal. If you took a wrong meaning of that sentence then I am not exactly to blame am I? Look Padma, you ever get a problem then I'll hear you out, if you are in trouble I will always be there to help you; but don't expect 'us' to go anywhere. Let me get one thing very clear. We are done. And over with."

"You think I am gonna give up just like that! You are crazy. You chose the wrong girl to play around with this time Zabini. I'll make sure that you pay for what you've done and come to back to me."

"Wishful thinking Patil" Draco muttered to himself as he heard her storm away and Blaise turn towards a corner. Draco was about to step out of his hiding place to catch up with Blaise when he heard a second pair of voices come up. A quick peek showed him that it was that Weasley girl and the other Gryffindor champion Thomas. He heard him speak slowly and carefully

" So I was wondering may be this Hogsmeade trip we could go together by ourselves?"

"You mean like a date?" Weasley queried

"I'm gonna embarrass myself and say yes"

"Well.I don't see a problem with that. Its not like we haven't gone out together before. But I guess it'll be nice to give a try"

"True. What's the worst that could happen? We'd not enjoy ourselves and regretfully never try it again"

Ginny gave a hearty laugh as she slipped her arm into Deans and said " Or maaaybe both of us could have a great time and hopefully do it again"

"Yeah. That.... is also another possibility" Dean replied smiling as he and Ginny walked off together.

"_What's the worst that could happen Thomas? You have no idea!"_Draco thought to himself.

* * *

Reaching the Slytherin Common Room, Draco's eyes scanned for Blaise and quickly found him by the fireplace reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Hey" Blaise said as he looked up "Whats up? You look like you've done some serious thinking for once." He smirked going back to his magazine.

"I heard your row with Patil this morning in the corridor. Quite ugly to be honest"

When there was no reply Draco spoke again, "Blaise how many girls have you been with?"

"Don't worry not more than you"

"Seriously .. how many?"

"Countless"

"In Hogwarts?"

"Same"

"In Slytherin?"

"Nearly all, except Pansy of course"

"Ravenclaw?"

"Quite a few"

"Hufflepuff?"

"Not many... too dumb"

"And Gryffindor?"

At that moment Blaise looked up seriously

"Why bother asking me about that one, you should already know the answer and just for safety's sake it's nil."

Draco stayed silent for a while, while Blaise went back to reading his article. Finally Draco spoke, " It's been a while since we've played."

"You wanna play Quidditch now! It's raining outside, you feeling ok?"

"You're worse than the Hufflepuffs at times."

"All right, calm down. What game?"

"I'll pay you 50 Galleons to do this for me."

"And that would be…"

"I want you to kiss a girl in the next Hogsmeade trip for a whole minute and keep it as a memory for me to draw out."

Blaise gave Draco the most incredulous look he could hoping that he had not said what he just had.

"You're acting strange. In simplest terms you've just asked **me** to give **you** a memory of **me**making out with a girl!" When Draco just nodded Blaise started getting a bad feeling about their whole conversation since he had arrived "Which girl?"

"Ginny Weasley"

* * *

"WHAT!"

"You're crazy you know that. How could you even think of it! What's wrong with you! Me! Kiss! Weasley! You're mad! YOU'RE BLOODY MAD!…."

The conversation had been taken to the 7th year boys dorm as Draco knew by Blaise's expression that he was about to explode.

"Even if you pay me a 100 Galleons I am going nowhere near that Gryffindor!"

"Look, I would have done it myself if I wasn't with Pansy!"

Blaise turned around to face as him with the same expression he had some time back.

"You'd better have a good reason to back all this up"

"Come on think about it carefully what have you got to lose?"

"My reputation to begin with"

"I doubt it. No one's going to speak over you in this you're very well aware of that. I'll handle Pansy but the other houses, you don't really care of they think do you?"

Blaise kept quiet

"Plus your rep may just rise. A history will be made in Hogwarts."

"Yea. Once I touch that girl I'll definitely be history"

"Blaise, from my point of view you've got nothing to lose but she has quite a lot at stake"

"What do you mean?"

"Her family, friends, they all hate Slytherins. Come on think of her brother's reaction if he found out. She's going on a date with Thomas on that trip. He never even look at her again, plus he's a champion. They'll be ripping their whole team apart making our path quite clear to win the first Aspirers title. The best way to end our year, don't you think?"

Blaise settled himself on his four-poster, thinking again while Draco waited patiently. He knew he'd thought this out very carefully to convince him.

* * *

Pansy stepped away from the dorm door that moment and headed towards the 7th Year girls. She repeated the whole conversation between Blaise and Draco in her head as she got changed and slipped inside her bed. She would have gone to sleep with little effort but a certain sentence of Draco's kept her awake the whole night.

_Look, I would have done it myself if I wasn't with Pansy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Back in the 7th Year Boys Dormitory**

"So you'll do it?"

"Alright Draco, I got myself a dare"

**Authors Note:**** By this chapter you may be getting the wrong impression but don't worry it is still a Draco/Ginny fic! So until the next chapter I am expecting more reviews plz! I will try and update soon. I just wanted to close all loopholes. **


End file.
